IBC-13 Celebrates 57th Anniversary with ‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’
Posted on March 2, 2017 by IBC IBC 57th Years (1960-2017) (logo) For 57 years, IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network that brought their classic TV shows in the 70s and 80s such as Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, among others; the popular anime, super sentai and Japanese tokusatsu shows in the 90s; some programming from the network's primetime blocks (VTV on IBC (1996-1999), Viva TV on IBC (2000-2003) and a primetime sports programming block AKTV on IBC from 2011-2013)); and recently, the resurging millennial primetime dominance by the trend-setting and top-rating fantaseryes that made IBC-13 no. 1 in a primetime slot like Janella in Wonderland, Voltron Man and Syrena; IBC-13 aims to develop more quality programming that considered as the gold standard of all competing networks nowadays and appealed to the mass audience and loyal following among viewers. Today, it is the home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA); and the cream of the crop of the top-rating and award-winning programs: APO Tanghali Na!, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, High School Life, Iskul Bukol, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar, Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Forum ni Randy, Lingkod Kapinoy, Bitag: The New Generation, Showbiz Unlimited, Makabayang Duktor, Chinatown TV, KapinoyLand, Hey it's Fans Day! and Dingdong n' Lani, as well as IBCinema and Sunday Sinemaks. IBC-13 will mount a star-studded two-day program event with fun and meaningful activities for people from all walks of life in the historic Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend this Saturday (Oct 5) and Sunday (Oct 6) to celebrate the 57th anniversary of IBC-13 by providing timely news and public service, quality programming, daily entertainment and action-packed sports (PBA). APO Tanghali Na! will bring the fun to the Quezon Memorial Circle (QMC) this Saturday where it will hold its live telecast. Radio stations with its CHR/Top 40 format already having the millennials like Magic 89.9, Monster R 93.1 and 99.5 Play FM so should watch IBC-13 with Iskul Bukol, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes and Hey it's Fans Day!. 89 DMZ will treat the crowd to a free Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating! concert at 9PM, featuring DJ Marlon with the mixes of The Destroyer and DJ Tom Taus. In the afternoon, fans will be trated to feel-good performances from some of the biggest and brightest Kapinoy stars in Hey it's Fans Day!, live from the Marikina Sports Complex. At 5PM on the same day, comedians such as Mely Tagasa, Mr. Fu, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Arnell Ignacio, and Jimmy Santos, among others, will be headlining the Kapinoy TV for an evening of laughter, contests, and prizes. From 8AM to 6PM on both Saturday and Sunday, Kapinoy attendees can troop to the Kapinoy Village in QMC, where IBC-13 programs and channels will set up booths offering games and special shows. They will also be given the chance to bond with and have their photo taken with some of the cast members of IBC-13 programs who will take part in the event. The Kapinoy Bazaar at QMC, meanwhile, will open at 9AM until 12MN on both Saturday and Sunday. Aside from these fun-filled activities, the Grand Kapinoy Weekend will provide public service through the medical mission of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Lingkod Kapinoy, the Soup Kitchen to be operated by IBC talents and news anchors, and the booths of IBC’s news and current affairs shows. The IBC Regional Network will also deliver medical, livelihood, and government services to the public via Halad Kapinoy, which will begin at 6AM on Saturday and will be held simultaneously at SM City Iloilo, Abellana National School in Cebu City, and Palma Gil Elementary School in Davao City. For additional information on the Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapamilya Weekend, visit 57years.ibc.com.ph. Take part in the celebration by sharing your Pinoy Ang Dating on Twitter using the hashtag #Kapinoy57Years. 'Milestone of IBC 13' IBC 13 (Enjoy Yourself) (1980) *''Big Ike's Happening'' *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Chicks to Chicks'' *''Midday Report'' *''Newsday'' *''See True'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' IBC 13 (Basta Pinoy sa Trese) (1987) *''Balita sa IBC'' *''Hiyas'' *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' *''Ora Engkantada'' *''Sic O'Clock News'' *''Star Café'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' IBC 13 (Life Begins at 13) (1987) *''Balita sa Tanghali'' (Life Of The Information) *''Chicks for Cats'' (Life And Times) *''Okay Ka, Fairy Ko!'' (Life Of The Fantasy) *''Public Forum'' (Life Of The Service) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Life Of The Party) IBC 13 (Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Prese) (1989) *''Campus Break'' *''Loveliness'' *''Regal Family'' *''Sic O'Clock News'' 'IBC 57 Years' IBC-13's past and present programs (such as Iskul Bukol, Okay Ka, Fairy Ko, Voltes V, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Ora Engkantada, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino and the likes) and personalities (with the likes of the late Francis Magalona and the legendary TVJ trio) during those past decades, when the netwrk claims to be the birthplace of the GOLDEN AGE of PHILIPPINE TELEVISION. * T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Jimmy Santos, Candy Pangilinan, Empoy Marquez, Wowie de Guzman, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi, Yassi Benitez, Princess Ryan, Nicole Uysiuseng, Jao Mapa) * Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Janno Gibbs, singing champions: Jester Fernandez, Dea Formilleza, Sam Santiago, Melvin Sarmiento) * KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl, Ms. Lola Pinoy, Baby Kapinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok, PinoyFlag) * Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Cesar Montano, Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Cara Eriguel, Angelina Cruz (school uniform)) * APO Tanghali Na! (Danny Javier, Gladys Reyes, Jim Paredes, Jenine Desiderio, Boboy Garovillo, Antoinette Taus, Mutya Orquia, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz, Roderick Paulate, Lucho Agoncillo, Arnell Ignacio) * High School Life (Hiyasmin Neri, JM de Guzman, Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, Louie Angsico (school uniform), Gabbi Garcia (school uniform), Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (Janella Salvador (school uniform), Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Mutya Orquia (school uniform), Jerome Ponce) * Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (Ramon Bautista, JB Agustin, Tessie Tomas, Dominic Roque, Chienna Filomeno, Alice Dixson, Herbert Bautista) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano) * Dingdong n’ Lani (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) * Hey it’s Fans Day! (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Donnalyn Bartolome, Young JV) * Iskul Bukol (Mr. Fu, Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Mely Tagasa, Keith Cruz (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez (school uniform), Joyce Abestano, Erich Gonzales, Patrick Destura (school uniform), Amanda Lapus, JC Tejano, Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Tess Antonio, Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Victor Basa) * Vic & Leen (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) * Showbiz Unlimited (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente) * Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes (Joe D’Mango) 'New shows of IBC-13 as part of its 57th anniversary' :Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (premieres March 5) :My Little Anghel (Ryan Agoncillo, Jana Agoncillo) (premieres March 6) :Flower Boys Next Door (TreseBella) (Park Shin-hye, Yoon Shi-yoon, Kim Ji-hoon) (premieres March 6) :Eh, Kasi Bata! (Carleen Sky Aclan) (premieres March 20)